The present application claims priority to Australian Application No. 3927/2000 filed Nov. 28, 2000 and Australian Application No. PR1702 filed Nov. 28, 2000, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
The present invention relates to plant trays and methods of planting and, more particularly, to plant trays for plant borders and methods for planting plant borders.
It is often desirable to plant a substantially continuous or semi-continuous strip of plants to form a landscape edging commonly referred to as a plant border. Plant borders are often planted along driveways, sidewalks, garden beds, fence lines, paths, courtyards and the like. It is desirable to provide such strips of plants in a manner that allows for convenient handling and planting. It is further desirable to provide means for cost-effectively and conveniently growing and packaging plant borders.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a plant border assembly includes a plant tray defining a cavity and a top opening communicating with the cavity. The cavity has a width and a length that is greater than the width. The plant border assembly further includes a plant border including a growing medium disposed in the cavity and a strip of plants disposed in the growing medium in the cavity. The plant tray is adapted to allow removal of the plant border from the plant tray without lifting the plant border through the top opening. Preferably, the length is greater than the width.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a plant tray is provided for a plant border including a growing medium and a strip of plants. The plant tray defines a cavity adapted to receive the plant border and has an end portion. The end portion is adapted to be removed to form an end opening through which the plant border can be removed from the plant tray.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a plant border assembly includes a plant tray defining a cavity and having an end portion. The plant border assembly further includes a plant border including a growing medium disposed in the cavity and a strip of plants disposed in the growing medium in the cavity. The end portion of the plant tray is adapted to be removed to form an end opening through which the plant border can be removed from the tray.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a plant tray is provided for a plant border including a growing medium and a strip of plants. The plant tray defines a cavity and a top opening in communication with the cavity. The plant tray includes a first sub-tray having an end opening. The plant tray further includes a second sub-tray having an end opening and slidably mounted in the first sub-tray. The first and second sub-trays are relatively mounted in telescoping relation with the respective end openings thereof communicating with the cavity of the plant tray.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a plant border assembly includes a plant tray defining a cavity and a top opening in communication with the cavity. The plant tray includes a first sub-tray having an end opening and a second sub-tray having an end opening and slidably mounted in the first sub-tray. The first and second sub-trays are relatively mounted in telescoping relation with the respective end openings thereof communicating with the cavity of the plant tray. The plant border assembly further includes a plant border including a growing medium disposed in the cavity and a strip of plants disposed in the growing medium in the cavity.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a plant tray is provided for a plant border including a growing medium and a strip of plants. The plant tray defines a cavity and a top opening communicating with the cavity. The cavity has a width and a length that is greater than the width. The plant tray is formed of a biodegradable material.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a plant border assembly includes a plant tray defining a cavity and a top opening communicating with the cavity. The cavity has a width and a length that is greater than the width. The plant tray is formed of a biodegradable material. The plant border assembly further includes a plant border including a growing medium disposed in the cavity and a strip of plants disposed in the growing medium in the cavity.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a tray assembly for plant borders includes first and second adjacent, spaced apart plant trays. Each of the first and second plant trays defines a cavity and a top opening communicating with the cavity, the cavity having a width and a length that is greater than the width. At least one connecting portion extends between and connects the first and second plant trays. The tray assembly is configured such that the first and second plant trays can be separated from the connecting portion.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a plant border system includes a tray assembly including first and second adjacent plant trays. Each of the first and second plant trays defines a cavity and a top opening communicating with the cavity, the cavity having a width and a length that is greater than the width. A fill cover overlies the tray assembly. The fill cover includes first and second funnel portions extending through the top openings and into the cavities of the first and second plant trays, respectively.
According to method embodiments of the present invention, a method for planting a plant border including a growing medium and a strip of plants includes providing a plant border assembly. The plant border assembly includes a plant tray defining a cavity and a top opening communicating with the cavity, the cavity having a width and a length that is greater than the width. The plant border assembly further includes a plant border including the growing medium disposed in the cavity and a strip of plants disposed in the growing medium in the cavity. The plant border is slid out of the plant tray without lifting the plant border upwardly through the top opening.
According to further method embodiments of the present invention, a method for planting a plant border including a growing medium and a strip of plants includes providing a plant border assembly. The plant border assembly includes a plant tray defining a cavity and a top opening communicating with the cavity, the cavity having a width and a length that is greater than the width. The plant tray is formed of a biodegradable material. The plant border assembly further includes a plant border including the growing medium disposed in the cavity and a strip of plants disposed in the growing medium in the cavity. The plant border assembly is placed into a trench. The plant tray is planted in the trench along with the plant border.
Objects of the present invention will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the figures and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follow, such description being merely illustrative of the present invention.